You Never Realize What You Have Until Its Gone
by Imnotinsane
Summary: People say that you never really appreciate what you have until it is all taken away from you. You need to cherish every small moment, from the sound of their voice, to the feeling of their touch. (ugh terrible at summaries. The story builds up to get serious, so give it a chance.)


**Hi! This is my first EVER fanfic… I'll try my best to make it entertaining! Anyways, here we go! **

Matsudappoiyo was walking through the wet, dewy grass, inwardly cursing Mother Nature for allowing his pant legs to get soaked. Today… well today wasn't the best of days, and it was only 8:30 in the morning. He had already managed to burn his toast, spill milk all over his algebra homework, and put his shoes on the wrong feet. _Who even does that?!_

The only thing that could possibly make this day better was his bestest friend, Ron. Seeing him standing at the bus stop, hugging his books to his chest in a geeky way always cheered him up. He grabbed the hems of his pants, pulling them up securely from the evil forces of morning dew. Just as he thought he would be able to get by smoothly, he managed to trip over a conveniently placed rock, falling face first into the gooey, stick mud. Only then did Ron realize he was there. "Oh! Dude, you alright?" he asked, helping him up. Poiyo frowned, narrowing his piercing red eyes as his friend started laughing. He started to complain that he felt like he had fallen in a huge pile of cow shit, when the harmoniuus sounds of Ron's beautiful laughter destroyed any thought of speaking. The laugh started out quietly but ended up a loud, song-like sound. WAIT- what was he even thinking? That was not the way he was supposed to think about his friend, right?

Poiyo was brought back to his senses when a warm hand grabbed his own, the owner of said hand chuckling, "c'mon, we should go get you a change of clothes. You look like a toddler who went to town on a bowl of pudding." Poiyo cracked a smile at this comparison, and followed his friend down the street to the apartment complex, being careful to watch out for any more oddly placed rocks.

Upon arriving to the cute little apartment building, Ron reached up into the tiny light tha hung from the ceiling, grabbing the spare key. As he did so, his shirt lifted up to show a bit of his soft, pale skin. Just the thought of touching it made poiyo want to… he let out a little squeak when Ron pulled him over to the door. As soon at the rusty hinges of the door squeaked open, a sing-song voice shouted, "sweeeeeetie, what are you doing home so early? Didn't you leave to go to school?" a rather beautiful woman walked into the room, her short, and bluish hair bobbing around her face as she put her hands on her hips. Her clothes were stained with what looked like frosting, and her face was covered with flour, the powdery substance giving portions of her hair a grayish look. "oh my! Is that Matsudappoiyo? I haven't seen him here in forever! What is it, are you ashamed to show him to your family?"

A rosy blush spread across her son's face, and Ron shouted, "You make it sound like we're dating! Now go and do… whatever moms do! I have to help Poiyo get dressed!" The woman smiled, and walked back into the dimly lit kitchen, preparing some dinner that smelt absolutely delicious. Poiyo looked up at his embarrassed companion and realized that he didn't mind if people thought they were dating or not. The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea. There was only one problem… it was one thing to have these thoughts, but it was another to think them while said person was _undressing _you in the middle of their bedroom. "R-Ron! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ron looked up from where he was unbuttoning Poiyo"s shirt, and nonchalantly said, "I'm taking these muddy clothes off, what do you think I'm doing?" There was utter silence, and the sky blue haired boy let himself be pushed back until his knees hit the edge of the bed. Sitting down, he swallowed thickly, wishing that ron would stop his torture and just _do_ something.

* * *

Poiyo checked his watch. It was 9:00. Nothing had gone the way he had wanted it to. Instead of pushing him onto the bed and fulfilling all of the pleasurable fantasies he dreamt about, Ron had merely tossed him a new pair of pants and a fresh shirt. _And,_ they had managed to get to school on time, which meant that poiyo had to sit through his disastrous first period. He aimlessly tapped his fingers against the table, studying the pattern on the ceiling tiles as if there would be a test on them tomorrow. He was in health class. He _**HATED**_ health class. To him, it seemed pointless. Why would there be a whole class to teach kids things like parenting, or how to raise a child? That was something parents could tell their kids were ready for it.

There was one thing, however, that caught his attention. It was the obnoxious poking from the kid sitting next to him, and it was starting to really piss him off. Sharply turning his head, poiyo hissed, "_what the hell do you want?!_" It was only then that his piercing red eyes noticed the suspicious white paper in the kid's hands. "Gimme that" he snapped, practically tearing the well thumbed note as he unfolded it. "Wait Poiyo! That's not for you, it's for Ron!" matsudappoiyo thought this over. _Weeellll, _he technically had a right to read all letters being sent to his best friend… so it only made sense that he should read it. Yeah, it was for Ron's safety!

_Dear Ron,_

_There's something I've really wanted to tell you, but I've never gotten the chance. Ron, I've been wanting to tell you that I love-_

Poiyo widened his red eyes helplessly. Oh HELL no. this was _not_ a love letter that he was reading! His breathing quickening, he gripped the paper so tightly that his pale knuckles turned a paper white. Ron was his and his alone! Whoever wrote this letter wouldn't even get the satisfaction of having Ron read it! Not if poiyo had anything to say about it! With a feeling of pure hatred burning at his heart, he took pleasure in slowly tearing up the note. The fragments in hand, he looked the lovesick note-sender in the eye, carelessly tossing the small scraps into the frigid classroom air and mouthing out, "confetti, it's a fucking parade"

**So… That's it for now… hopefully someone likes this. Its my first fic so its probably not very good... besides the fact that I have revised this like, three times.. Well, if I get any reviews I'll plan on writing a new chapter, cause trust me, I have a LOT more planned for this! Have a wonderful yaoi-filled day! XD**


End file.
